


Just an experiment

by beautywind



Series: Have A Nice Life [5]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywind/pseuds/beautywind
Summary: 11/11的Pocky賀文趕在期限內生出來啦！終於想到方式讓暴卡吃Pocky啦！





	Just an experiment

卡爾頓看著床邊的探病禮物，鮮花、高級的水果禮盒、氣球，還有一整袋的Pocky，他有點茫然，自己其實不是很愛吃甜食，偶爾在極度疲憊的時候會小吃一點糖果，但長期攝取過多糖份對身體不好，甚至也會降低注意力跟大腦的思考活躍度，所以他不常吃甜的。

原本想要把那些餅乾零嘴以生命基金會的名義分送給窮苦的小孩，但在共生體轉著電視台播放今天的節日時，今天似乎是Pocky廠商大勝的日子啊？似乎就跟聖誕節、萬聖節、情人節都是商人包裝出來的結果，最好把一年三百六十五天都弄成節日的感覺，深諳這種操作模式的卡爾頓只是輕輕一笑，原本要壓下護士鈴的手指卻輕輕敲起紅鈴的表面遲遲沒有按下，注意到宿主細微變化的暴亂轉頭盯著男人，卡爾頓在思考事情的時候會有什麼小動作他都一清二楚，看來剛剛那個愚蠢的電視節目引起了他的興趣，但為什麼呢？卡爾頓難道有想要共食那個奇怪零食的對象嗎？

不知為何稍微想像了一下那個畫面的暴亂非常不悅的瞇起細長的杏白眼瞳，如果有哪個人讓這麼遲鈍的卡爾頓率先開竅的話，他會親自送那個人搭上死亡特快車，一秒都不會猶豫。

「暴亂，我想做個實驗。」卡爾頓停下敲擊動作時仰頭看著暴亂，他的右眼還沒修好所以依然是纏著紗布的，僅存的左眼炯炯有神的看著共生體，大腦因好奇心分泌出的物質讓暴亂舒服的咧嘴一笑，示意男人繼續說下去。

卡爾頓表示他想研究那些吃甜食的人大腦分泌的物質多寡，相較跟情侶或是誰都好共食一根Pocky時，大腦分泌的物質是否會增多？會變得比較興奮嗎？感到比較幸福嗎？還是純粹心理作用？

被男人一串提問同樣勾起興致的暴亂表示這個實驗他同樣感到興趣，但是卡爾頓如果要實驗的話，對象只能找他；卡爾頓聽完便想下床，暴亂立刻伸出灰色觸手將卡爾頓牢牢困在床上後緩慢開口：「你這破爛軀體是要上哪去？」

「我要去隔壁的器材室，要裝一些偵測腦波跟心律的儀器才能紀錄。」

非常實事求是的答案，但暴亂只是將那個塑膠袋提到男人面前，表達自己比人類那些破爛儀器都還要能準確知道卡爾頓大腦分泌的物質及心律變化，所以此時此刻就可以做實驗了，不用仰賴任何儀器，只要他們兩就足夠了。

深覺共生體所言非常有道理，卡爾頓拆了一盒巧克力口味的，先是自己吃完一根，請暴亂注意他目前的生理數值，而後含著第二根，還沒能開口時，暴亂便粗魯的一口咬斷Pocky，卡爾頓只吃到含在嘴內的餅乾部分。

「怎麼樣？有差別嗎？」卡爾頓抽出第三根Pocky，等待共生體的答覆，然而暴亂搖頭讓卡爾頓陷入沉思，難道說不能直接咬斷嗎？電視上那些人怎麼做的？好像是其中一方含著，另外一方逐漸往他方靠近？

這次他請暴亂含著Pocky，對方一開始因牙齒過長直接咬斷了餅乾，是卡爾頓拿出第四根時他才成功含住，接著暴亂看到卡爾頓輕咬住另外一端的餅乾，神色專注的慢慢往他靠近，卡爾頓的睫毛也太長了吧？暴亂感受到自己的體溫略微升高，心跳也逐漸加快，不、不對，那才不是他的錯！肯定是卡爾頓的身體變化！啊啊啊，嘴唇靠過來了，天啊啊啊啊！

然而在男人粉唇距離他只剩一釐米的時候，那根比人類還要脆弱的餅乾便斷裂了，暴亂看著在他面前咀嚼餅乾的卡爾頓，有種奇妙的失落感湧上心頭，搞什麼？怎麼就沒了？

「再一次！」暴亂這次不等卡爾頓開口問他如何，觸手便粗魯的把一根餅乾塞到卡爾頓嘴裡，勒令對方不能動的時候有模有樣的學著卡爾頓方才的動作緩緩朝男人靠近，不知為何，他感知到的心跳不比剛剛的還快，當兩人臉頰終於近到卡爾頓鼻息都噴在他的臉上時，暴亂才察覺宿主體溫升高了兩度，怎麼了嗎？啊……他們嘴唇好像碰到了。

暴亂像是被火燒到一樣立刻後退三步，他沉默一會才給出卡爾頓想要的答案，就是共食一根時，體溫、大腦分泌的東西都會跟單獨進食不同。

「是嗎？看來為什麼會這樣還要研究……」卡爾頓無意識舔了舔嘴唇，似乎還在思考實驗的後續，直到暴亂的灰色黏液碰上他的唇瓣打斷了他。

「餅乾屑。」暴亂情不自禁的在男人柔軟的粉唇上來回按壓，對方順從的讓他清理的模樣讓暴亂覺得心頭有股騷亂的感覺，可惡！憑什麼只有他這麼慌亂啊？！

然而隨著清理時間拉長，暴亂越發覺得焦躁，心頭像是開了一個黑洞，極度渴望、渴望著什麼，吃光餅乾會比較好嗎？好，那就吃吧。

最後吃完一盒餅乾時，臉色微微潮紅的卡爾頓表示自己吃不下了，如果暴亂還餓的話，可以自己把剩下那堆餅乾都吃了。

「我又不是小孩子，只是陪你作實驗而已。」暴亂哼了一聲，撇清自己對甜食目前沒什麼興趣，跟卡爾頓又聊了幾句以後，幫卡爾頓換藥的護士們出現了，所以他不得不暫時消失。

最後那袋甜食卡爾頓還是送給了護士們，但他留了一盒巧克力口味放在床邊，以防自己睡著後暴亂餓了找不到食物。

今天弄到最後感覺很奇怪……卡爾頓不由自主摸了摸嘴唇，雖然暴亂給了他要的答案，但自己為什麼到最後會覺得有點尷尬呢？不就是個實驗嗎？

「是啊，只是個實驗……」暴亂從男人纏繞繃帶的後頸分泌而出，鐵灰色的頭靠在欄杆上低聲複誦宿主陷入睡眠後最後一個想法。

**只是個他媽的可笑的實驗，但卡爾頓，你要記住，這些都是要付出代價的。**

暴亂輕輕一笑，鐵灰色的觸手一下又一下撫摸著男人粉嫩的雙唇。

 

完

 

後記：

11/11的Pocky賀文趕在期限內生出來啦！只是因為自己一開始偷骰了bzzz想知道暴卡到底能不能吃到最後，結果居然骰到還是黑色的！圖的顏色對應請參見這張：<https://images.plurk.com/4gVhWTGzWux1oqlIHYoFqp.jpg>

骰都骰到了，但要怎麼湊合大傲嬌跟大遲鈍甘願共食一根Pocky呢？想著想著就有了這篇。

希望有更多人喜歡暴卡這對唷！

 

By舞飛音


End file.
